


The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

by ibonekoen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki keeps surprising Tony in odd places. Tony secretly kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt left on [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/343638.html?thread=60783958#t60783958) at LJ: **Avengers movieverse** , Loki/Tony, Everyone knows that the god of mischief likes to surprise him in odd places like when he's getting coffee or falling asleep in business meetings...the secret is that he's starting to like the unexpected visits.

Tony will admit, the first time was— Well, annoying doesn't begin to describe it, honestly. Who pops in on a guy when he’s in the bathroom, right? Apparently mischievous little shits, that’s who.

He’s discovering that’s a theme with Loki; a subtitle, if you will. He almost thinks that it’s Loki’s middle name (assuming Asgardians actually _have_ middle names) — Loki “You Little Shit” Odinson or Laufeyson or whatever he’s going by these days. Tony grumbles loud and long to anybody who will listen about the god of mischief’s misguided interest in him. He talks at length to Thor, long past the point where the god of thunder’s eyes have glazed over from disinterest.

But, as the famous quote goes, the lady doth protest too much.

After the third cup of coffee spilled down the front of his favorite shirt in reaction to Loki suddenly materializing out of thin air in front of him, Tony finds himself reacting not with righteous anger (though, really, he should because _ow_ , scalding hot coffee!) but with bemused resignation.

“You know, I’m almost starting to think you’re _stalking_ me, Rock of Ages,” he quips as he grabs a handful of paper towels and starts blotting at his chest.

Loki’s lips curl into a smirk as he steps forward, crowds into Tony’s space until their faces are mere inches apart. “I’m almost starting to think you _like_ it, puny mortal,” he purrs.

Loki’s knee forces its way between Tony’s legs, thrusting them apart, and he leans forward, pressing Tony’s back into the counter behind him. He slots his knee up, pressing into Tony’s crotch, and Tony’s eyes roll into the back of his head a little.

They shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not in the middle of the SHIELD break room on the helicarrier where anyone could walk in and see them, but he doesn’t tell Loki to stop, not even when the god of mischief captures his lips in a searing kiss.

Yeah, okay. Maybe Loki’s unexpected visits don’t bother him as much as he claims, but he’ll never tell.


End file.
